Moony Over Moony
by Pheo
Summary: Companion piece to Adoring Nymphadora. Both will be multichapter stories, beginning at the pair's first meeting and spanning to HBP, and perhaps beyond.


**Title**: Moony Over Moony

**Author**: Pheo

**Chapter**: 1

**Rating**: K+

**Spoilers**: Yes

**Disclaimer**: I own nothing.

**A/N**: This is a companion piece to "Adoring Nymphadora." Both will (hopefully!) span over multiple chapters, from when Remus and Tonks meet to possibly post-HBP, depending on how much I can handle! You probably have to read them both to get all of the story, as they're going to jump back and forth with similar, if not the same, scenes, but both might be able to be read separately.

''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''

As the meeting came to a close, Tonks couldn't help but grin to herself. Remus Lupin! She'd heard all about him, of course, from both Sirius and this year's Auror recruits, and all had nothing but good things to say. She'd been dying to meet him after she'd heard stories about patronus lessons, chocolate distribution, and Severus Snape in drag. Someone who did all those things, plus advocated for his students, must have been one cool teacher. Tonks couldn't remember any such thing from her own Defence Against the Dark Arts professor.

The man the Daily Prophet, Dolores Umbridge, and Snape had all painted as a monster was surely nothing even close; added to the fact that she didn't care for nor trust any of those sources to begin with, Tonks really was not surprised in the least.

Of course, neither his fans nor foes had described how the man looked, and that _did_, in fact, pleasantly surprise her. He was definitely younger-looking than she'd thought he'd be, except for those gray hairs scattered through his hair. But he had to have the kindest face she'd ever seen; if she admitted it to herself, she was expecting someone a bit more like Mad-Eye Moody—after all, someone that proficient at the study of dark arts and over thirty had to have encountered some major attacks over the years. But the only indicator that he'd any experience at all were the scars that crossed his face—and those, she reasoned, were probably caused by himself, during transformations.

She chanced another glance at the man, his thin shape and shabby robes—both products of Dolores the Dragon's decrees, no doubt. But he still looked rather handsome, and Tonks was suddenly very irritated with herself. Since when did she allow thoughts about a man interfere with a meeting?

She sat up quickly, intent upon focusing on what Arthur Weasley was saying about scheduling, and knocked over Remus's teacup in the process.

"I'm so sorry, Remus!" she whispered unnecessarily, for everyone at the table had eyes upon the young witch. Hestia Jones raised an eyebrow at Tonks, and Emmeline Vance gave her a tolerant smile. Dumbledore's face, as ever, seemed amused as he glanced over toward her.

She began mopping up the mess brusquely with a napkin. Dear Merlin, did she have to be so clumsy during her first Order meeting?

"It's quite alright," Remus whispered back, helping her mop up the mess with a quick _Evanesco_. The rest of the Order had turned their attention back to Arthur.

"As I was saying," Arthur stated, kindly glancing at Tonks, "Mundugus will have to take over once Daedelus…"

"Thanks," Tonks whispered.

"It's nothing," Remus whispered back, and this time he smiled at her. She felt her heart pound against her ribcage. _What is the matter with you!_ She was furious with herself now. She vowed to stare at Arthur Weasley for the duration of the meeting, even if her eyes began to hurt and begged for a blink.

"Tonks," Arthur said, and she jumped again—this time, Remus had a hand cradling his cup, so she only managed to bump his arm. She shivered instantly, and mentally chalked it up to the drafty old House of Black.

Arthur's smile was a bit strained this time. "You and Remus will have duty tomorrow night. Since it's your first time, we thought it would be good to have someone there with you just to show you all of the logistics."

She nodded to Arthur, swallowing the lump that suddenly took up residence in her throat. Her first shift for the Order of the Phoenix, and she was paired with the one man who seemed to be able to distract her since Charlie Weasley had ages ago in third year Potions.

"Right then, I think that's it. Thank you all for coming, and of course, you're welcome to stay for some of Molly's excellent cooking." Arthur beamed at his wife as the chairs began to scrape against the floor.

Remus hadn't moved yet, and Tonks glanced up to see him looking back at her. She wondered if he'd said her name, and how long he'd been trying to get her attention.

"I was wondering if you'd like to meet before the mission to discuss the plan," he said.

"Sure," she said immediately. "Here?"

Remus nodded.

"Great. I'll be here," she said, and mentally kicked herself for her own awkwardness. "Listen, I really am sorry about"

"And I really meant it when I said it was nothing." Remus grinned at her, and she noticed that his eyes were amber and just as kind as the rest of his face.

"Okay, then, I'll see you tomorrow," she said, and made to get up—immediately toppling her chair in the process.

"So clumsy," she grumbled, and he laughed as he righted the chair.

"Well, it was nice meeting you, Tonks," he said.

"You too, Remus," she said, and reached for his hand again. He looked surprised for a second before shaking her hand, and that same little shiver made its way across her shoulders.

"Well, g'night!" she said hastily.

"You're not staying for some of Molly's dinner? Arthur wasn't exaggerating, you know," Remus said.

"Oh, I don't know--"

"Of course she's staying!" Sirius cut in, throwing one arm around both of them. "Cuz, I have to finish telling you about the Marauders! And I must hear of your own depraved childhood!"

"I guess I'm staying then," Tonks finally said, and felt herself grow warm as Remus smiled at her again.


End file.
